<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redamancy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628731">Redamancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And she gets plenty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Burn, a lot of fluff, maki needs a hug, nothing explicit tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki is a trafficked omega, but when she is sold to a ritzy alpha she meets his daughter who shows her what it means to love.</p><p>or</p><p>Kaede is literally the sweetest baby and showers Maki with the affection she deserves. And there's angst.. but it ends happy ok</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redamancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why did this take me so long to write? Damn I need a better schedule *sigh* also its 2 in the morning and I'm tired as shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was past midnight. The minutes ticked by slowly on the mantel clock, filling the silence with a mind-numbing </span>
  <em>
    <span>click-clock-click-clock. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound burst in Kaede’s ears. Her sheets felt like sandpaper. Sweat clung to her in fat beads, pooling in the hollow of her throat and matted her hair to her forehead like moltenus wax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up, rubbing her eyes with sweaty palms. Her suppressant order had been delayed by a day due to the recent flooding of the lower-city blocks, leaving many disappointed and many more with an excuse to act like crazed, drunken idiots- her father notwithstanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing sleep was far off, she peeled herself out of her bed and made her way down to the kitchen. All the servants of the estate had long since packed themselves away into the deep recesses of the house, vying for a little privacy and relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smelled rubbing alcohol on the windows and sage scented taper candles burning in the parlor. All the scents jumped out at her, making her head spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her disdain, the kitchen wasn’t empty. Her father was leaning against the counter, a single window propped open by a thin, metal slat. A cigarette hung loosely between his lips, it’s frilly grey tongue licking his comb-over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later the room was slashed in a bright light as the headlights of a locomotive spilled through the windows. The car rattled to a stop, the engine dying and the lights flickering off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Akamatsu stashed his cigarette into a tray before tugging on his tie. He was wearing a button-down blazer that she’d seen only a few times before. It was for special occasions- usually for meetings with stakeholders or ritzy acquaintances from up the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the servant’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened it and under the eve stood a tall, lanky man. He was evidently an upper-street, high sobriety alpha who thought suppressants were placebos. His scent leaked out of him so thickly Kaede wanted to gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing next to him, coming up to his collar, was a girl. She was small, childish and skinny, her ribs jutting out slightly. Despite her stature, she had the glare of a seasoned veteran reliving her war days. A fire smoldered behind her eyes, sparking in her trembling fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the situation wasn’t obtuse enough, the girl’s cheeks were flushed and she was panting. Her scent was strong and alluring, the sweet tang of honeysuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Shinguji,” Master Akamatsu said. “I was beginning to worry that you weren’t going to show,” he laughed uneasily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man- Mr. Shinguji- shrugged. “My bad, I assure you. My last gig ran a little late, if you’ll forgive me. Though I will say, I’ve never had the audacity to propagate that I’m punctual,” he smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those are some big words, don’t hurt yourself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kaede thought bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, time is money, and if you would be so kind as to confirm a receipt, I’d like to be on my way. I got two more in the back,” he waved behind himself. “Just waiting for company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Akamatsu sighed shakily, kneeling down to look the girl in the eye. “She’s lovely,” he reached out and brushed a hand across her neck where her scent gland was. She flinched. “And unmated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unmated yes, but not new,” Mr. Shinguji drawled. He looked at his watch. “If everything seems to be in order, I really must be going. Contact me to terminate the contract. Half refund though, keep in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure doing business with you then,” Master Akatmatsu said, awkwardly pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket, handing it over solemnly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Mr. Shinguji grinned. “And I mean really, don’t mention it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted,” her father said before shutting the door, leaning against it as if he’d had too much to drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede watched with dumb-struck realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.. We’re in a mess here, aren’t we?” Master Akamatsu rubbed his eyes, swallowing a lump in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mess,” the girl hissed under her breath. “Not mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede dug her fingernails into her palms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is she here? What did dad do? Why doesn’t she have her suppressants? Why does she look so angry? … Why do I have the distinct impression that she’s here to stay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span> <span>***</span></p><p>
  <span>Maki’s habit of biting her lip had left her mouth perpetually tasting of copper. But she preferred the taste- </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>taste- to that of this new, repulsive alpha and his heady, cloying stench. She didn’t bother to learn his name- had he even told her in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had given up on names a long time ago. After a while all the faces blurred together, a sea of half-baked smiles and flushed cheeks. Their names didn’t matter- her’s certainly didn’t to them. And they were gone the next day besides. There was no point in stuffing her head with cotton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressed into the corner of the room, she shivered. The knots in the cold plaster were beginning to spread onto her skin like a disease, the goosebumps making even the smallest action grainy and raw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting had lost its novelty a while ago. So instead she stared. She counted the cracks in the floorboards, the books on the shelves, how many times a shadow fluttered through the light from the crack under the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the shadows stopped, hesitating before the door opened. Maki expected to see that austere alpha saunter in, probably half drunk, dripping his repulsive and musky scent. But she didn’t smell that. Instead she smelled lavender and sage and tranquility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was obviously an alpha, though she was masked in a strained veil of the clinical tell-tale smell of suppressants and scent-blockers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the girl said. She didn’t appear to be surprised to find Maki curled up like an infant, staring at her blandly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki looked down at her knees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She can use me if she wants. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grit her teeth until they hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All alphas are the same. Sick. Greedy. Incipient. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I don’t mean to barge in like this,” the girl said. “I saw you come in last night and, well, I don’t know exactly why my dad brought you here but..” she chewed her lip. “I feel terrible about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to be waiting for a response, one Maki wasn’t in the mood to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute she cleared her throat. “I’m Kaede.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki hadn’t planned on remembering the girl’s name, or this encounter at all, but for some reason her name tacked into her head, sticking like glue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look cold,” Kaede said. “Well, duh. That’s obvious, huh? I’m guessing you don’t want to use the blankets from the bed, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki didn’t reply. She didn’t even want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>that bed. That disgusting scent. The sweat that still coated the sheets like an extra layer of stitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I’ll be right back. Sit tight.” Kaede smiled before dashing out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What else am I going to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was back in a few moments, a heavy, fluffy blanket spilling out of her arms. She kicked the door shut with her heel, scrambling to try and gather all the folds of the blanket before laying it out on the floor a couple feet away. She then knelt down, pushing it towards Maki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Kaede said. “You don’t have to take it, if you don’t want to. But it’ll he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki scooped it up without thinking, bundling it around as quickly as she could. It smelled sweet. Like lavender and sage. Maki buried her face in it, trying to warm her chilled cheeks and nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede giggled a little, a sweet sound like bubbles in champagne. “Great!” She paused and Maki glanced up. “Have you eaten yet? My dad’s out having lunch with some of his.. Er.. friends. I don’t think the servants know that you’re in here. I’ll get you something, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, the Master had offered her breakfast a few hours ago. She hadn’t been able to stomach the salty smell and the grease on her tongue. She wished she had though, her stomach had grown teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Kaede returned quickly, holding a tray. It was just some steaming bread and a bowl of diced fruit. She set down a glass of water next to it on the floor. “Sorry. Everything from lunch is pretty much cleaned up. I’ll do better next time!” She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki hesitantly reached out and took the bread, nibbling on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s your name?” Kaede asked. She crossed her legs, looking like she was prepared to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki thought about not answering, but the tension barring her mouth shut had been satiated. “Maki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty,” Kaede said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tensed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty. Beautiful. Ripe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. She was being stupid. She wasn’t afraid of a dumb word. She was better than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Kaede said hurriedly. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Hey, um, do you want me to leave? I don’t want to.. Frighten you or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of her wanted to say yes. A large part. But she didn’t particularly find the idea of wallowing in self loathing very appetizing. Besides that, while she might not </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>the company, she definitely felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lapsed into a tense silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Kaede frowned. “I’m really sorry about whatever my dad did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Maki whispered. Kaede’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry. He’s an alpha. Alphas need omegas. That’s just how things work. He can’t help it,” Maki said dryly.</span>
</p><p><span>Kaede’s expression fell. “Not all alphas are like that. And omegas aren’t just an alpha’s toy! There's supposed to be love involved, and-”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“That’s a joke,” Maki muttered. </span></p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t,” Kaede said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To me it is,” she replied flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an alpha you know,” Kaede finally spoke, seemingly disconcerted. “Am I really that bad?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t give yourself so much credit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Maki said. She turned away, curling into the blanket. “But that doesn’t mean you won’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede’s eyebrows knit together. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About whoever did this to you. To make you stop loving. To stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No one deserves that,” Kaede caught her eyes. “I’m going to fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not broken,” Maki ground out. Irritation reared its ugly head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could she possibly know what my life is like? Just shut up and leave me alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something stopped her from putting a voice to her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not,” Kaede replied. “But someone who doesn’t smile can’t be called unbroken, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Maki recalled what Kaede said a few moments ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Master is her dad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anger pulsed in her blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki didn’t reply. She’d lost the will to. This was stupid. She shut her eyes, willing sleep to come to her. She didn’t know if it did or not, but when she opened them Kaede was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” the Master said, startling as he stepped into the room. Maki stared at him, hoping he was as uncomfortable as he looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he tossed his coat onto his desk chair, setting down a large satchel with a thud. Maki watched him as he flicked on the light, stretching his arms above his head. He was stalling. Biding his time. Did he want her to say something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fat chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I should probably know your name right?” He asked, sitting down on the chair so the back was between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he scratched the back of his head. “Who am I kidding? This was a bad idea,” he laughed mirthlessly. “Half-refund my ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not worth your money?” Maki asked, bitterness lacing her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, it’s not that. You- bloody hell. You’re too young to understand. Too </span>
  <em>
    <span>young. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am really sick, aren’t I? This whole situation is just a joke,” he rubbed his temples in a way that looked fairly painful. “I don’t want to think about this. I shouldn’t be. Just.. can you get on the bed, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki could feel her pulse in her fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, who gave you that?” He gestured to the blanket. She gripped it tighter. “Fuck,” he hissed under his breath. “Did Kaede.. Of course she did,” it looked like he might smile. “We’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next thing she knew she was on the bed, pressed into the sheets she had spent the entire day avoiding, looking the man square in the eye and wanting nothing more than to curl up back into her blanket in the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki awoke with the master as he dressed, muttering quietly to himself. His movements were ungainly and gawkish- he kept fumbling with the buttons of his casual flannel and put one of his shoes on the wrong foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the heat of passion he was unsure, feckless and, in Maki’s mind, rash and stupid. She’d been with enough alphas to know that he was one of the bottom-feeders of the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was weak. And weakness just wouldn’t cut it in this rat-race world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki rolled out of the bed, taking her place in the corner. She wrapped herself in the blanket. The smell was comfortably familiar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaede’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>smell was comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ejected that thought out of her head as quick as it came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Master watched her with idle interest, almost an atavistic fatherly love that made Maki want to gag. She wished he would just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Looking at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathing </span>
  </em>
  <span>around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading out now,” he said, lugging his coat over his shoulder like a knapsack. “There’s food in the kitchen. And um.. Everything else around the house. Feel free to explore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki knew that she wouldn’t. She hardly planned on even moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she wasn’t surprised when, just a half-hour later, Kaede walked in. She was balancing two trays in the crook of her arms, careful not to tip the plates and glasses over the side. She smiled at Maki, a smile that she wasn’t able to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Kaede said, sliding the tray across the floor as she sat down. “I hope you don’t mind the company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have anywhere better to be?” Maki asked. She ate tenderly. The porridge must have been sweetened with brown sugar, how her mom used to make it. Maki shook herself. She hadn’t thought of her parents in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede frowned. “Not really. I only have lessons three days a week. Mr. Kuyo is too busy or something,” she rolled her eyes. “Thank god. He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki snorted humorlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you ever going to leave this room?” Kaede asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I?” Maki retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede raised her eyebrows. “Because it sucks in here. It’s cold, stuffy and boring. You know, we have a library in the estate, if you’d want to see it. Otherwise I could take you around the neighborhood. Whatever you want to do.” Her smiles were easy coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever you want to do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wanted to laugh, but didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments of silence passed, of Maki trying to abate her hunger while Kaede stirred her spoon around listlessly. “I don’t think my dad knows quite what to do with you,” this time her smile was sad. “I don’t know what he was thinking. Well, we can only move on from here. I’ll make the best of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hopeful it's concerning,” Maki muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede giggled. “I know! But I don’t think that’s a bad thing. Without hope, life would be horrible. I can’t imagine it. I like to think that tomorrow will be the best day of my life, that I’ve already reached my lowest low so it’ll only get better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki stroked her ponytail, fingers snagging in unruly knots and tangles. “You’re stupid,” she sighed. Deep down she wished she could have that outlook- be happy-go-lucky and optimistic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished eating in a comfortable silence before Keade stacked the trays on the desk with a mellifluous </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Kaede said, holding out a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, please,” Kaede begged. “It’ll be fun! I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki begrudgingly stood up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I doing this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She didn’t take Kaede's hand, but the girl didn’t seem particularly hurt by it. “You can leave the blanket here. I’ll find something warmer you can wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what makes you think I want to wear your clothes?” Maki demanded, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede gave her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>why-are-you-so-damn-difficult </span>
  </em>
  <span>look before sticking out her tongue. She led Maki across the hall, opening a door. A gush of warm air slapped Maki in the face. It was sweet smelling, and oh so Kaede. She relaxed a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki didn’t step inside until Kaede lightly tapped the door frame beside her. She was thankful Kaede didn’t touch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Kaede said, handing her a stack of clothes. Maki suddenly became aware of how little she was wearing- a worn out, stained T-shirt from the Master and a pair of tattered, sagging shorts. “You can change in the bathroom if you want,” she pointed across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki changed quickly, pointedly avoiding looking in the mirror. The clothes were warm, made of cotton or wool. Plus, the shirt had long sleeves and Kaede had given her pants- she liked it better, being covered up like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede grinned when she stepped out. “Great! Now, do you want to see the library?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The estate’s library was small, hardly constituting a library by anyone’s standards, but it had the scent of one. Oiled leather, old, yellowed parchment, and the heady stench of binding glue. Shelves lined the walls, with a few running down the center of the floor. A small seating area was perched at the far end of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki began to look around, running her fingers along the spines of countless books. She bit her lip, pulling out a few and looking at the covers. They depicted vivid scenes- blue water fronting white snow, or gold gilding framing rainbow tessellations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that one?” Kaede asked, coming to stand beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Maki replied, slotting it back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t read,” Maki amended, turning away as a flush crept up her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Kaede looked slightly giddy. “I can teach you! If you want of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what you want,” Maki sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hours later when Maki became slightly aware of her situation- shoulder to shoulder with Kaede, sharing a love-seat style chair. Kaede had a book open on her lap, a volume of fairy tales by the Brothers Grimm. She read from it as Maki followed along, pointing at words with her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too soon a servant came hurrying in, skidding to a halt when she saw Maki. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t scratch the floor with those heels of yours, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maki thought bitterly. She kept her mouth shut. The servant muttered something about dinner being ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede dog-eared the page, setting it on the table and yawning. “We’ll keep going tomorrow, ok? Then after that I have lessons for most of the day, but we could come back at night if you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t revolve your life around me,” Maki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m choosing to,” Kaede said firmly. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do this. I said I was going to make you smile, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Not really.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I implied it!” </span></p><p>
  <span>Maki rolled her eyes, mildly amused at Kaede’s indignant glare. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was sad to leave. Still she refused to join them for dinner- she didn’t want to spend any more time with the Master than she had to- and finally took the time to realize how horrible she looked. Not to mention that her scent could only mask her unwashed stench for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, when the Master came in, his movements were lax and tired. He finished quickly, curling up around her, his breath hot and wet down her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will probably be the last night,” he whispered against her skin. “Till next month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own heat had been brief- a small spike that was likely induced by all of Mr. Shinguji’s prodding and preening before selling her off his auction block. She was used to fighting her primal urges, and hoped that when next month rolled around, she’d be able to do it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede, true to her word, brought Maki back to the library the next day. They took lunch amongst the books too, and Maki finally allowed her pent up edacious hunger to be set free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t say she’d learned a lot from Kaede’s amature teaching, but it was a far cry from the boredom and the nauseating </span>
  <em>
    <span>sameness </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the Master’s room. She hoped that it was evident to Kaede that she was enjoying it. </span>
</p><p><span>When they finally finished the book, Kaede grinned, clapping her hands a couple times. “See! That was fun, right? Feel like smiling yet?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“No,” Maki said. She stroked her ponytail thoughtfully, a realization rooting in her gut. “Are you going to stop bringing me here if I do?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Kaede looked taken aback. “Of course not! I don’t want to see you smile just once. How about all the time? Or better yet, I want to see you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that,” Maki sighed. “But you can try.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Hey Maki?” Kaede asked tentatively. Maki raised her eyebrows. “Can I brush your hair?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Do you want to die?” Maki snapped, wrinkling her nose. Kaede seemed mildly amused, but resigned. Maki turned away, mumbling under her breath. “Fine.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Kaede chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki didn’t know what she was getting into, but found it wasn’t a bad thing. She sat on Kaede’s bed, Kaede’s knees barely brushing her lower back as she knelt behind her, taking one of Maki’s ponytails out, then the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is probably going to hurt a bit,” Kaede said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Maki replied, staring at the wall across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede began to brush her hair, gently, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>gently because her progress was slow. But it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> compared to the previous treatment she’d gone through- tugs and yanks, slobbery lips and grubby hands. Maki hungered for something but didn’t know what. Maybe it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>More touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki let out a content sigh, shutting her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Kaede remove the brush before stroking her hair through her fingers. That felt even better. Kaede’s hands lightly brushed her back and Maki suppressed a shiver. She wanted to lean back, to sink into that touch-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mentally shook herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon Kaede let go, almost wistfully, and leaned back against her headboard. “I’m going to be busy most of tomorrow, but you can go back to the library if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Maki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede smiled. “You look cute with your hair down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki’s chest swelled with an emotion she didn’t recognize, but felt honey-sweet. She was used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>slutty, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but not cute. Cute was good. Cute was </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Kaede didn’t come in the morning, and Maki was slightly downcast. It didn’t deter her for too long though, because she eagerly made her way down to the library, cracking open a tome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to read and even harder to focus when she could hear the obnoxious clip-ching of a typewriter in the next room- the Master’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was peaceful, if nothing else, and she enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede came to her later, before the Master. He hadn’t slept with her the night prior, and made no move to offer the bed to her. At least they were on the same page in that regard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede cleared her throat. “Do you want to take a bath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki’s head shot up. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while and it would probably make you feel better,” Kaede said. Maki wouldn’t deny it- she was repulsed that, even a day later, she was still coated with two people’s sweat and one person’s ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede took her back to her room and drew a tub of steamy water. Maki hadn’t had a bath in a while, usually settling for quick, sloppy showers when she was still living with Mr. Shinguiji. Kaede stood by the door, seemingly lost in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to watch,” Maki pointed out, but there wasn’t a bite to her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry!” Kaede’s cheeks flushed red. “Um.. I’ll just leave now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki snorted as Kaede shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She leaned back in it, resting her head against the edge of the tub. She could hear the wind blowing outside, the leaves rustling in the cherry trees, the Master’s typewriter. She shut her eyes.</span>
</p><p><span>“Maki?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Maki jumped, sloshing water around in thick sheets. It was luke-warm, beginning to chill around the edges. She shivered. She must have dozed off. </span></p><p>
  <span>It took her a couple of moments to realize that Kaede was saying her name, lightly nudging her shoulder. Her touch was soft, ghost-like and succinct, but Maki didn’t shy away from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede averted her gaze quickly. “Sorry, I swear I didn’t look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine,” Maki said. “I can’t believe I fell asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede giggled sweetly. “I told you you’d like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Maki unearthed the courage to eat at the dinner table like an actual human being. Kaede grinned while the Master looked profoundly uncomfortable, staring at his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, Maki ate in spite of him, but it was good to stuff herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one spoke much, but Kaede’s smiles cut through the tension. Maki felt something tugging at her lips in return. Her eyes widened. It felt so odd- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>foreign </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it was exhilarating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede looked at her smugly across the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life remained much the same, falling into a peaceful, sickly-sweet routine. Kaede, on her off days away from the borish Mr. Kuyo, would take Maki to the library and they would read for hours on end. Other days, after finally coaxing Maki out of the house, they went on walks around the neighborhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pleasant place, bordering a small, quaint park with benches that whispered of lost love and trees that sang of spring and birds. Cars rolled past, shearing through puddles, sending water roaring into storm drains. The clouds hung heavy and swollen in the sky, bringing the promise of more rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki learned to love going outside, more than she thought she would. Most of her life had been spent inside, away from the tongues of the sun and the spice of the city. But it was freeing. Out here there were no corners, no walls to cage her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She startled when a stray cat nuzzled her shins. It was spotted with a torn ear, but soft and fluffy. Kaede knelt down, rubbing the cat’s head. It purred and Kaede smiled, murmuring to it. She looked so happy that it was contagious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki smiled. Not just that. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede’s head shot up, her eyes wide. God, Maki had never felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>before, like she was hyped up on narcotics. It was a brief, fleeting moment, but she hung onto the feeling fiercely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw!” Kaede practically cheered, standing up. “I knew you could do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let it get to your head,” Maki replied sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede only grinned wider. “Your smiles are so cute! You should do it more!” She winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede reached out and took Maki’s hand, gripping it in both her own. Maki’s eyes widened, feeling warmth seep through her gloves. Kaede’s touch was kind and tender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a second Kaede seemed to realize what she was doing. She released Maki’s hand. “Sorry! I know you don’t like being touched and all that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” Maki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede’s eyes brightened. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it,” Maki said, grabbing both of Kaede’s hands and squeezing. “You don’t have to be afraid to touch me you know. I don’t bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Kaede said softly, as if embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m uncomfortable, you’ll know. Trust me,” Maki reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then.. Can I hug you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki blinked before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede practically lept at her, wrapping her arms around Maki’s shoulders and nuzzling her shoulder. Maki gasped before reaching around Kaede, cautious to pull her closer. She closed her eyes. She didn’t want this moment to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More weeks passed and the Master slipped back into his monthly rut. Maki suppressed her own. He balanced her out in the worst way possible, and she loathed it. But it was only a while later that she fully understood the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede told her that her mother had died a few years back, leaving the Master to stew in his ruts alone. Maki knew from fleeting experiences that braving a rut alone was tough, she could hardly imagine what it was like for an alpha. But she didn’t feel any pity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Maki settled for being called Kaede’s servant. It was the simple alternative to trying to explain that Maki was her father’s sex slave. It was an easy excuse to explain Maki’s constant presence whenever the Master brought his cronies over for tea, or when uppish businessmen drank the night away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no one failed to notice that she was unmated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her and Kaede grew closer, she noticed how Kaede, when in her own rut, didn’t have an overpowering, odious scent like most alphas in their cycle. She still smelled like herself, but it wasn't suffocating like it was with the Master. Maki came to the conclusion that Kaede must be doped up on copious amounts of suppressants, or over-priced scent blockers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki appreciated it but also worried. She knew Kaede didn’t have an outlet, and she didn’t seem like the type of person to.. Deal with her rut alone. Maki tried not to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki was also given a guest room to stay in, one Kaede had been angling for her for a while. The Master had been hesitant before- not that he had many guests over. But the estate was large and they had enough space to make it work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was situated next to Kaede’s, just a short expanse of pocked plaster and ugly paintings between them. She liked it better that way, but didn’t so much care for having to return to the Master’s room every month for a few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she got used to it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki was lightly brushing around sheets of water in her bath- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaede’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>bath- watching the bubbles rise to the surface. It was calming, in that odd way that some abstract patterns could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt so warm. And she realized that it wasn’t just the bath that made her feel that way. It was Kaede. Her room, her smell, her dumb, dopey smiles. Maki sighed, leaning her head back and staring at the popcorn ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's ok to feel like this, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She dried off, letting her hair fall loose and ropey against her back. Kaede wasn’t in her room, but Maki didn’t worry that much. She was probably out talking with her dad or snagging a new book from the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yawning, she plopped down on the bed, smelling the sheets. Lavender and sage. So ambrosially </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaede. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She buried her head in the pillow, scrunching her eyes shut. </span>
</p><p><span>When she opened them again, the room was dark. She realized that the blankets had been moved to wrap around her body like a fluffy cocoon. Kaede was leaning over her, chewing her cheek nervously. “I’m going to get in beside you, is that ok?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Maki nodded tiredly.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Just punch me if you want me to leave, alright?” Kaede asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki smiled a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. It's ok to feel like this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede slipped under the covers, remaining as far away from Maki as she could, probably nearly falling out of the bed. She was warm- maybe warm wasn’t the right word- </span>
  <em>
    <span>enthralling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentatively, curiously, Maki reached out, brushing Kaede’s lower back and running her fingers up the rivets in her spine. Kaede shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki hummed, shutting her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaede?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede could hardly breathe. She swallowed thickly, eyes darting across the room. Thick bile rose in her throat. She wanted to throw up, but more than that, she wanted to get out of the parlor, away from the prying eyes of the guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alcohol she had so carelessly nursed throughout the evening wasn’t helping. But what was really making her sick wasn’t the bitter ors de’vors wine catered from the Amami Vineyards- ok maybe that was part of it- but rather the young man across the parlor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before tonight she wouldn’t have spared him more than a passing smile. He was dull, dripping secrecy that begged to be left alone, and he seemed oddly at ease. He fell in stride with most of her dad’s associates, if not on the more obtuse side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then her father had snuck up behind her, exchanged a few words with the man’s father before looking down at her, a little tipsy and pink. “This is the young gentleman I’ve been telling you about. Rantaro Amami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had most certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>told her about him. Not told her about her engagement to this complete stranger or about the crippling debt that the Akamatsus owed to the Amamis after an investment gone south. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this really happening?” Kaede whispered, leaning heavily against one of the hall’s tables, causing empty wine glasses to clink together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki’s eyes were wide, flooded with concern. “Kaede, you need to relax. You’re not going to fix anything if you’re freaking out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede groaned, her mouth was rushed with a sickly taste as her diaphragm began to seize up. “Get me out of here,” she choked out. She stumbled when she tried to turn to the stairs, falling against Maki’s chest. “P-please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K- Kaede?” Maki stuttered. Her voice sounded panicked as she wrapped her arms around Kaede protectively, whispering a few words to a couple of questioning party guests before whisking her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision was twisting and swirling like the cigarette smoke her father chugged out like a steam engine. The thought of his unnerved, feckless face caused her to double over, her abdomen clenching painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost there,” Maki whispered. “Come on, keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Almost there’ turned out to be some of the most uncomfortable moments of Kaede’s life as once her door came into view she had only a few seconds to dash to the toilet and spill out her guts. She whimpered, curling up around the cold porcelain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye she saw Maki, leaning against the doorframe, biting her lip. Kaede looked away, resting her head against her arm. She didn’t have the energy to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki must have got the message because the next thing Kaede felt was hands lightly pulling her hair back, whispering soothingly to her. “You’re ok,” she breathed. “It’s almost over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours (and it must have been for the din of the party goers on the first floor had died to a low hum), Kaede lifted her head, falling back against Maki. God she was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm, </span>
  </em>
  <span>smelling of sweet honeysuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki brushed her hair out of her eyes, her fingers shaking slightly. More than anything, she looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then, getting a hold of herself, Maki used a wetted cloth to clean up Kaede’s face and hair, all the while stroking her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede snuggled into Maki’s chest. “Please don’t leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't,” Maki murmured before wrapping her arms around Kaede’s middle, tugging her to her feet. Kaede didn’t protest. She didn’t bother trying to scrounge around for a fresh set of clothes either, instead tumbling into her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki tucked her in, unsure of what else to do. She had never been in this situation before- no. That was a lie. She’d never been in the position she was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But she’d been in Kaede’s before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart began to hurt. Kaede didn’t deserve this. Anger crashed into her, rattling her bones but bled out of her just as quickly. She could be angry later. It wouldn’t help her or Kaede if she let her emotions get the best of her right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede clenched her fists, wrinkling her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki gently grabbed one of Kaede’s hands, unfurling it and interlacing their fingers. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. Kaede squeezed her hand, eyes fluttering open. She looked like she was about to say something, then seemed to decide against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Maki asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was dark, darker now that the moon slithered behind a tuft of clouds. Maki heard shuffling, and Kaede tugged her hand slightly, urging her onto the bed. Her touches were cautious, leaving room for protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki didn’t need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gingerly settled herself into the bed, pulling the covers around the both of them. She reached out her hand, resting it against Kaede’s cheek. Kaede hummed, nuzzling into the touch like a cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki grimaced, absentmindedly stroking her cheek. “Don’t ever do this again,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki awoke with a start, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her head hurt, and the sun sprouting through the blinds certainly didn’t help. A few moments later the night’s terrors came back to her and she looked down, seeing Kaede asleep next to her, Maki’s arm hugged to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ordinarily, if it had been anyone else, Maki would have jerked away, pretending she had done it in her sleep, trying to get as far as possible whoever happened to have defiled her. But with Kaede her gaze softened. She knew Kaede wouldn’t hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she laid back down, Kaede’s eyes flittered open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Maki asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede yawned, squeezing Maki’s arm a litte. “Yeah. Thank you for staying last night. You didn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to,” Maki replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede’s eyes lit up. “You really are sweet, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki didn’t pull her arm away. “If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Kaede lightly grabbed Maki’s hand, pulling it to her lips and softly kissing her knuckles. Maki shivered but couldn’t deny how </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>it felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede’s elation flickered in her eyes before she sighed, sitting up and releasing Maki’s arm. “So it wasn’t a dream then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Maki shook her head. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. You can’t control it,” Kaede’s smile was forced and strained. “No more than I can,” she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. “I only have a few months until I’m.. married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki’s heart sank. “It’s not fair,” she whispered. “You shouldn’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a long while before Kaede lifted her eyes. Maki was shocked at the fright painted there, as if she had seen a ghost. “I’ll have to go live with the Amamis. And.. I don’t know if you’ll be able to come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki swore her heart stopped beating. Panic rushed into her chest. “I...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede turned away. “I’m going to get dressed. I’ll.. I’ll see you at breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki watched her go, feeling herself pale. This couldn’t be happening. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>lose Kaede. She couldn’t go back to Mr. Shinguji, or the days before she had someone who actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A tension hung in the air the rest of the day, like a layer of snow about to tumble off an eve, right onto her head. Yet she forced herself to be more or less content just reading by herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede was curled up in a chair at the other end of the room, zoning out into a world entirely separate from a daydream. Maki wished she could help- do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something- </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she didn’t know how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede was silent at dinner too, staring at her plate. The Master apologized fruitlessly, his words tangling in his tongue and making him sound so </span>
  <em>
    <span>disingenuous </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Maki’s fingers itched to shove a fork down his throat. He didn’t have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>to act as distraught as Kaede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said for the millionth time. “I didn’t have a choice. It won’t be so bad- Rantaro is a good kid. Better than most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know him,” Kaede whispered. Her knuckles were white on the edge of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good at getting to know people,” her dad replied. His voice was trembling. “I’m sure this will turn out for the better. Years from now you’ll look back and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Maki?” Kaede asked, looking him in the eye. Maki stiffened. “What will happen to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips nervously, drumming his fingers on the table. “She’ll have to stay here. There’s no reason for her to go with you,” his voice held a lilt of what sounded like fear. Fear that his perfect daughter would see how imperfect he really was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason?” Kaede echoed. In all the time Maki had known her, she’d never seen Kaede mad. It frightened her a little. “No reason?!” She stood up, slamming her hands on the table. “She’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know why you bought her, I understand why you did what you did, but that in </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>excuses it. She’s a human being, just like me. Just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not a commodity to be bought and sold!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Master leaned back in his chair, the muscles in his jaw strained tight beneath his blonde stubble. “I’m sorry, Kaede. B- But… We’re all people, that’s true. We’re imperfect, vile and cruel. Maybe I’m all those things. No. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>all those things. And that’s why she’s staying here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki was shocked into silence, her jaw locked shut without a key. Her entire body tensed and her blood fluttered madly in her veins, about to burst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad..” Kaede trailed off. Maki didn’t know if she sounded more angry or helpless. “Please. I’m begging you. I’ve never asked for anything- I sat back and watched what you did to mom. I- I did nothing,” her voice began to tremble. “A- And I’ve never regretted anything more. But I did it. So please. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do this for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” the Master said, standing and turning from the table. “I am sorry. But.. Even if I wanted to, do you think the Amamis would want.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>running around their estate? You know it could never work. And it won’t. This is the best way. Be reasonable, Kaede. Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>practical.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and walked down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede hung her head. Her eyes were red and she pawed at them angrily, glancing at Maki. She couldn’t bring herself to speak. Everything was so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But the Master was right. It wouldn’t work. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede opened her mouth as if to speak but she quickly clapped a hand over it and ran from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki watched numbly. Her vision swam. She’d heard people describe anger as ‘seeing red’, but right now she must have been seeing ‘gray.’ A monotonous, ugly shade of gray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t shame that Maki felt when she realized that she couldn’t go more than two days of ignoring Kaede- it was dejection. She hated how she tore her eyes away like shredding paper, how she’d jerk away from the smallest touch, how she’d growl under her breath whenever Kaede got close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, she thought of one of the books Kaede had read to her. It had some dull, archaic analogy for a title- she didn’t care to remember it- but she remembered the story. It was about two lovers, inexorably pulled by fate into one another’s lives. One was a high society alpha, the other a gutter-rat omega. What bloomed was a story of denial, limerence and eventually, love. A happy ending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It scared her how much she felt for the omega. How easily she was able to slip into that character and live vicariously.. And how easily she pictured Kaede as her alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made her flinch. She was pushing away her happy ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede was hurt by it. That much was obvious. She’d wince, or angle her attention to the floor in all the wrong ways, reminding Maki painfully of a few nights ago when she had looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>torn </span>
  </em>
  <span>and hopeless. The way she’d mumble “I’m sorry,” or “my bad.” Maki felt sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m such a stupid, stupid idiot. What am I thinking?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know why she was doing it, but deep down, she had a feeling. She was afraid. No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Terrified. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was a devilish mixture of decathect and self loathing, all telling her to get out, get away, before she was hurt even more. But she wasn’t the only one to think about here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before this, she’d never had to worry about anyone else. It didn’t matter if anyone else cried, if they were hurt or scared because they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Survival of the fittest. That was the way of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she couldn’t stop thinking about Kaede. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying awake, listening to the wind whistling in the crystal chimes in the backyard and the rain sloshing in the gutters, Maki’s heart was fluttering like a caged butterfly. She couldn’t get comfortable. She had the sinking feeling that if she didn’t do something soon, it might be too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt a tear drop on her wrist. She stared at it, bottom lip trembling. She wiped her eyes furiously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid. I’m so stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob wormed its way up her throat and she grit her teeth to stop it. She was glad the walls weren’t paper thin like in Mr. Shinguji’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, the mantle clock read </span>
  <em>
    <span>10:13. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A single glance at the door was all it took to get her moving. Kaede’s room was so close, just a small stretch of noisy flooring away. She stepped lightly, like a cat stalking a mouse, before pausing in front of her friend’s door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does she even want to see me right now? Is she angry?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse raced in her veins and she didn’t have any intention of suppressing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something within her snapped as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She hadn’t cried in so long that the feeling was grotesquely foreign. Nearly sickening. She choked on her own emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a click it popped open. It must have been unlocked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she.. Plan this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki peeked inside, seeing Kaede sit up in her bed. The moon outlined her in a white lace, causing her to look ethereal. “Maki?” She asked, rubbing her eyes. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze, sure her windpipe was the size of a pinhole. She shut the door, not trusting herself to speak, worried that if she did, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.. Are you alright?” Kaede asked, worry seeping into her voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s still worried about me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Come here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki nodded, padding to the bed as Kaede shuffled to make room. Maki knelt in front of her, and they stared at each other for a few moments before Maki choked on a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maki..” Kaede whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t leave!” Maki choked, throwing her arms around Kaede’s neck, burying her face in the crook of the girl’s neck. “You can’t. Please. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede made a noise of surprise before wrapping her arms around Maki’s shoulders, pulling her close. Her breath was strained as she stroked her hair, resting her chin on the smaller girl’s head. “Shhh,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki sniffled, fighting the tears with all her might as she squeezed Kaede tighter. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Kaede’s breath hitched. “I promise I won’t leave you. I don’t break my promises, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking in a shaking breath, Maki pulled away, looking Kaede in the eyes. She noticed there were tears in her eyes, too. “I’m sorry for.. Acting like I have been for the past few days. You didn’t deserve that,” she looked down. “I just.. I’m selfish. I used to take solace in that fact. But now, it's just.. Sickening. I don’t want you to get hurt. And yet I’m powerless to stop that from happening. I hate it. I hate it so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede kissed her forehead, smoothing down her hair. “Maki.. I’m not sure what’s going to happen in a few months, but until then, can we please be friends? I- I can’t stand you being angry at me,” she bit her lip. “I just want to spend time with you. And when I have to get married? Let's not think about that right now. And for what it's worth, I never thought you were selfish. Curious maybe, but not selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Maki whispered, her voice wavering slightly. “Ok,” her voice was more firm this time. A sudden resolution came over her and she pulled away, looking at Kaede with hopefully as much admiration as she felt. “Kaede.. I lo..” her breath hitched. “...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede’s eyes widened before she smiled, laughing tearfully. “Aw Maki! I love you too!” She gently kissed the tip of Maki’s nose, resting their foreheads together. “Please don’t cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki felt so many things- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she half laughed half sobbed. “Thank you,” she fisted her hands in Kaede’s shirt. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’d get you to love!” Kaede said smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You implied it,” Maki corrected lightly. She rested her head on Kaede’s shoulder, breathing in her scent. “I’m glad you were right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time was something that Maki was in dire need of, yet she dreaded it more than anything else. More time would just prolong the inevitable, but less of it </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>the inevitable. She shook her head slightly, willing her thoughts away. It was difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think he’ll be like?” Kaede asked. It sounded painfully like she was trying to stay positive, if not for her own sake then Maki’s. Her expression reflected in the mirror was a mere echo of what it should be- her smiles were strained and never reached her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki decided to indulge her, not sure what else she could do. “Time will tell, and if not then so much the better.”</span>
</p><p><span>Kaede glanced at her through the mirror. The brush in her hands stilled as she set it down, sighing. She wore her next smile like a mask. “Maybe he’ll be nice, like dad said. All the alphas in the world can’t be as bad as some people think, right?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You haven’t exactly met many alphas,” Maki pointed out, stroking her ponytail thoughtfully. “But maybe he’ll surprise you. Apparently even alphas are capable of subverting your expectations.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Kaede laughed. “Shush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki was quiet, more for lack of words than anything else. There was a thick tension in the room, it had been there for hours. It was as if time itself had become a physical, cloying presence that slowly squeezed the enthusiasm out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it silly to say that I always pictured myself with an omega, not with another alpha?” Kaede asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Maki noticed the light blush on her cheeks but wasn’t sure if it was from abashment or her rut- it was easy to forget that Kaede had those, what with her determination to ignore them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would it be?” Maki asked quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede shrugged uneasily. “It’s.. hard to explain. In upper-class families it's rare for us to.. Uhm.. mate with omegas. It goes against tradition or something. My dad weaseled in by sheer luck- or pity. Or money on his back. Either way, he’s the exception not the standard..” she trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” Maki hedged, afraid that if she let the conversation die, it would stay dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other alphas have always kind of.. I don’t know, scared me?” She shook her head. “Maybe that’s not the right word. But I always feel uneasy around other alphas, like they’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. But you’re right, I haven’t met many of them. Maybe this will be a good thing in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s forcing a smile again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For some reason, Kaede’s forced smiles looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her lips meant so clearly for giddy, childish giggles. They made Maki’s stomach clench uncomfortably. “Maybe it will be,” she paused, searching for the right words. “I’m sure Rantaro will be a good mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede’s eyes widened and she looked nearly sick. She turned away from the mirror, staring at Maki intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Maki asked lamely, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p><span>“I don’t want him as my mate,” she whispered slowly. “I- I always thought all those stories were so stupid. So, so stupid and </span><em><span>fake. </span></em><span>But I guess forbidden love does happen sometimes, huh?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Maki’s mouth went dry. “F- Forbidden love?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Kaede flushed a deeper shade of red but held her gaze. “You know what I mean right?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Maki could only nod numbly as Kaede crept closer to the bed, sitting down on the edge beside Maki. She hesitantly reached out, cupping Maki’s cheek. “Is this ok?” She breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart thrumming madly, Maki nodded again. Kaede leaned in closer, catching her eyes, seeking further permission. When she received it, she leaned forward and their lips met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was slow and purposeful, but Maki felt her stomach flutter. It was a good kind of fluttering, a feeling so foreign to her it reminded her of crying. It felt so strange to kiss someone she actually wanted, rather than someone forced. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands found Kaede’s hair, ruffling the silky strands between her fingers, hesitantly deepening the kiss. Kaede sighed against her mouth, her tongue pressing against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki shivered as she cautiously opened her mouth. Kaede was gentle as hesitant, leaving plenty of room and time to push her away. Maki didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede’s tongue explored her mouth as her fingers gently stroked Maki’s cheek. Maki felt so.. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she wanted to freeze the moment in time. This moment when her emotions were so heavy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>When Kaede finally pulled away, she smiled lazily, tucking a strand of hair behind Maki’s ear. “You’re so cute, you know that?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Maki flushed, looking away. “Shut up.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Kaede giggled, leaning back against the headboard and opening her arms. Maki leaned into her, enveloped into a soft and warm hug. She nuzzled into Kaede’s shoulder, breathing in her scent. It was calming, lulling her into a sweet serenity. </span></p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find a way to take you with me, I promise,” Kaede whispered sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already said that,” Maki said, though not unkindly.</span>
</p><p><span>“I know but I mean it,” Kaede replied. “I just don’t know how. Saying it makes it feel real.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“We’ll figure it out,” Maki said, though her words sounded hollow. She pressed on anyway. “We have time to think it through, and your dad can’t be as stubborn as he looks.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Kaede nodded, going silent for a long minute. “Why do you still treat him so.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Humanely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>After what he does to you?” She stuttered as if realizing what she asked. “Ah! Sorry! I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate him,” Maki whispered bitterly, curling closer to Kaede. “But there’s no point in letting him know that. It won’t help anything.”</span>
</p><p><span>Kaede’s fist clenched. “I’m starting to hate him too.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Maki looked up, meeting her eyes steadily. “Don’t. He’s still your dad. He still loves you. He’s just.. Misguided,” she spat the last word. “And besides, he needs me in his own way.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I need you more,” Kaede grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lapsed into a comfortable silence, for once void of any precarious clicks and chings from the Master’s typewriter- he was out at lunch. They had the estate to themselves and the maids. Though the maids hardly counted.. They knew when not to stick their noses where they didn’t belong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell nice,” Kaede murmured quietly, brushing his lips against Maki’s temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot,” Maki breathed, shivering, but she lifted her head to meet Kaede’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede shuffled slightly, suddenly flipping Maki on her back. Maki sucked in a surprised breath as she felt Kaede nudge her neck, right where her scent gland was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Maki asked shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede didn’t answer. She seemed enraptured in what she was doing. Maki’s words fell on deaf ears. Her hands came up to rest on Maki’s hips, lightly trailing upward.</span>
</p><p><span>“Kaede?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>When the girl looked up there was thinly veiled lust in her eyes, like a thin sheet of foam covering a tumultuous river. She had just gone over the edge. </span></p><p>
  <span>Maki’s whimper was drowned out in a bruising kiss. Maki’s eyes widened as fear rooted deep in her gut, winding up her throat, nearly choking her. She pressed against Kaede’s shoulders, ripping away from the kiss. “Kaede, stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Kaede barely seemed to hear her. Her breathing was labored and hot, dripping with desire. Her hands trailed up and up and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Maki practically kicked Kaede off of her. Kaede gasped and fell back, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki was shaking, staring with bleary eyes. She wasn’t crying but it felt like she should be. She couldn’t bring herself to feel much of anything but shock and the thundering of her heartbeat in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede clapped a hand over her mouth, panic striking her eyes. “Oh my god- I- I’m so sorry!” She gaped, choking back a strangled whimper. “Oh my god. Maki I-” She grit her teeth and dug her nails into her other palm. “I’m so stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked on the verge of tears, regretful and confused. Maki just stared in disbelief, rooted in place, unmoving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised I’d never hurt you,” Kaede swallowed a sob. She backed off the bed, nearly stumbling. Her regret soon dissolved into sheer horror. “I’m so sorry,” she stood up, trembling. “I- I’ll.. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki wasn’t aware when she left. She stared blankly at the door. She felt herself falling. Her stomach swung into her ribs. She felt like she was going to be sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment she wanted nothing more than to curl in on herself like a wilted, lifeless flower. She should have known. She should have realized. She should have-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head, the sudden movement splaying a gauze of nausea against her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kaede. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t mean to do what she did. She </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her knees, unable to form her thoughts into anything more than a frenzied jumble. As the minutes slipped by the fear and adrenaline slowly ebbed out of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaede won’t hurt me. She </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede was in her rut- she had been suppressing them for months. All for what? Maki’s sake? Maki shivered. The longer she thought about it, the more requisite she became. Never before had she been willing to forgive someone for what they did to her, least of all an alpha. And yet.. And yet she wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki set her jaw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not Kaede’s fault. It’s not her fault for what she needs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day rolled on sluggishly. Maki was only able to judge the time based on her growing feeling of exhaustion and hunger, but she was too afraid to run into Kaede in the kitchen or fall asleep, not that she was sure she’d be able to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts had begun to solidify. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things happened. Life wasn’t a pretty picture book full of fairy tales. It was messy, and so were relationships. So were friendships. That’s just how things were. She’d be a fool to think otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it’s what Kaede needs..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She silently crept out of her room. The hall was dark, dripping with oily shadows. The windows were shuttered against the cold, letting in other a few bars of moonlight.</span>
</p><p><span>The scene was oddly eerie, and quiet. Too quiet. How late was it?</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Adrenaline pumped in her veins, reminding her all too well of her nights in Mr. Shinguji’s estate, of slinking around in the night hours, hoping beyond hope that she was quiet enough to avoid him..</span></p><p>
  <span>Kaede’s door loomed before her, but it wasn’t fear she felt. It was resignation. Maybe she was stupid, brash and impulsive. Maybe this was a mistake. But what was one more mistake to add to her cluster fuck of a life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door, not surprised to find it unlocked. Kaede never locked her door. She had a feeling that when she was packed off to the Amami estate, that would change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede jerked upright, staring at her with wide eyes. She looked.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Afraid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last thing Maki expected, but it didn’t change her resolution, only solidified it. If this was what it took to make Kaede feel better, then she’d do it. She’d done it before and she’d do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last bated breath, and within the blink of an eye, she was straddling Kaede’s hips, staring down at her with a muted passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede yelped, her hands shooting up to Maki’s shoulders as Maki caught her lips in a searing kiss. She pressed her tongue into Kaede’s mouth, swallowing a surprised gasp. She could hardly hear it over the blood stampeding in her head, feel it over the pulsations of heat thrumming through her body like shock-waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands shakily trailing down to Kaede’s hips, falling into a practiced rhythm. She grabbed the hem of Kaede’s shirt and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki blinked, realizing Kaede had gently pushed her away. Her eyes were so were sad, but kind. Nothing of the previous frenzied euphoria Maki had seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But why? Why isn’t she..? How..?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede pressed a finger to Maki’s trembling lips, her smile was calming. “Maki, I’m flattered you want to help but this.. You don’t have to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s what you-” Maki’s protest was cut short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t,” Kaede shook her head. As she shuffled into a sitting position, Maki found herself effectively braced in Kaede’s lap. Kaede’s gaze didn’t waver. “This isn’t what you want, I know that. Don’t feel obligated to do this, either. I was just overwhelmed and too anxious for my own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki turned away. Exhaustion reared its ugly head inside her as the realization of what was happening slowly embraced her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll control it, or we can just stay apart for a few days each month,” Kaede went on. She gently cupped Maki’s cheek, tilting her head so that their eyes locked. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t the answer, ok? Maybe someday, but not now. I just want you to feel safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Maki whispered, her voice trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep doing this?” She shook her head, her voice rising. “Why do you care so damn much?! Why are you like this?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maki,” Kaede’s voice was gentle. Loving. “I came to see you that first day partly because I felt guilty, but also because I didn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>letting someone so near to me go through what my dad put you through, without someone at their side. And now- I couldn’t be happier that I did it. Seeing you happy is just so.. Addictive! I can’t get enough of your smiles or your laughter. And you deserve that; to smile, to laugh. You’re kinder than you think, Maki, and I could not be more honored to see it,” she kissed the tip of Maki’s nose. “And that’s why I love you, silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki flushed, biting her lip before leaping at Kaede and pulling her into a hug, burying her head in the girl’s shoulder. “I love you too idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could practically feel Kaede’s grin even before she saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it!” Kaede practically cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me repeat it,” Maki mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok,” Kaede giggled. “Hey, can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki nodded, a smile tugging at her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days. Life was a wounded man, and he was bleeding out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki idly twiddled her fingers, trying to distract herself from the twisting pain in her gut. She sat, looking at her window, watching the leaves dance of the great boled oak just outside the crocheted black fence of the estate. It was all she could do to drown out the argument downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede and the Master were at it.. Again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fights had become commonplace- the maids had gone from adamant worry and fright to a tired sort of motherly nonchalance. But no one wanted to cross Kaede when she was angry, no one except her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet the arguments had always availed to the same results: “it’s for the best” or “I really am sorry, but there’s nothing I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. God Kaede! Look at me! Just.. shut up and think! You act like she’s your god damned mate or something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki’s head snapped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long, weighted silence before Maki heard footsteps booming up the stairs, followed by an angry shout that could have meant anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later Kaede strode into the room, slamming the door so hard behind her that the walls rattled. She fell back into a chair, reclining over the back of it, pinching her eyes shot.</span>
</p><p><span>Maki watched her worriedly, biting her lip. She moved to sit on the bed, not sure if she should get any closer or let Kaede cool off a bit first. “What happened this time?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Kaede’s eyes peaked open and she let out a long, melodramatic sigh. “Maki, I know how to fix this, but I don’t want to say it. I don’t want to make you feel pressured or forced or,” she groaned. “This is all a real fucking mess.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Maki cocked her head curiously. “Try me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Kaede stared at her intently. “I-If you were my mate, then my dad wouldn’t dare touch you. You’d have to come with me, but God only knows what other problems that would lead to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence engulfed the room and Maki held her breath, feeling that if she didn’t, she would shatter the air itself. She’d thought about this before, and was fairly certain Kaede had too, but the approaching deadline had been wearing at both their nerves.. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede’s eyes widened. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it then,” Maki shrugged. “I’ll be your mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Kaede shook her head. “There has to be another option-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know there’s not,” Maki replied evenly. “And.. It’s not a burden. If this is how it has to be, I don’t mind. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t something that you just ‘don’t mind,’” Kaede flung up her hands in exasperation. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maki..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time the silence </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be shattered. Kaede let out a shaky sigh. “You’re really sure? Really, really sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Maki said. “I promise, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede nodded slowly before coming to sit behind her. “Just tell me to stop and I will, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentatively, Kaede brushed Maki’s hair away from her neck, leaning in and planting a soft, chaste kiss to her pulsepoint. Maki suked in a breath as Kaede’s kiss became more open mouthed and sloppy, trailing up the column of her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, lolling her head to the side to give Kaede more access. It felt surprisingly good, blissful even. Kaede nuzzled into the crook where her neck and shoulder met, stalling for a few seconds before biting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki flinched but didn’t pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bite shot hot splinters of pain rattling into the base of her skull, but it was oddly euphoric. She found herself drowning in the feeling. </span>
</p><p><span>Soon it was over, and Kaede looked up at her worriedly. “Sorry! Did that hurt?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“It was a good kind of hurt,” Maki replied, oblivious to how strange she sounded.</span></p><p>
  <span>Kaede looked at her quizzically before laughing, throwing her arms around her mate’s shoulders, nuzzling into the unhurt side of her neck. “Dad’s going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I kill him first,” Maki muttered. But for once, she didn’t really mean it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><span>“I thought you were more responsible than this!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Master Akamatsu looked positively aghast and Maki half expected to see smoke coming out of his ears. He was sputtering, the veins in her neck pulsing like worms during a storm. </span></p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sorry,” Kaede said defiantly, crossing her arms. “And don’t worry,” her voice was bitter. “She didn’t mark me. I can still marry your stupid associate’s son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Akamatsu rubbed his temples till they were as red as his cheeks. He leaned against the desk. Maki watched with sour amusement, curling her lip. </span>
</p><p><span>“Ok,” he whispered, more to himself than his daughter. “Ok. </span><em><span>Ok. </span></em><span>This is </span><em><span>Fine,” </span></em><span>he laughed darkly. “We’re all </span><em><span>fine. </span></em><span>I suppose you think this will convince me to let you take her?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Yes.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I should have known you’d pull some stunt like this,” he deflated and his voice lost its luster. “You’re too stubborn for your own good sometimes.” He was silent for a moment, chewing his words like cud. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kaede’s eyes widened. Maki stared at him blankly. She hadn’t expected him to cave so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a choice and I suppose it’s.. Fair,” he said the last word carefully. “I won’t stop you. What I did was wrong, so, so wrong.” He turned to Maki. “I’m sorry. I know that will never make it better, and I don’t expect it to. But I am sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad..” Kaede trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always been the bigger person, even if you have a funny way of showing it,” he smiled sadly. “I’m sure the Amamis will understand, or at the very least the lad will. I’ve heard some rumors about him, and I think you two are more alike than you think. The rest of his family.. They can be dealt with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to help us? Just like that?” Maki demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he replied. “I can never atone for what I did, and it scares me to think that I might do it all over again. But I’m telling the truth. I don’t expect forgiveness, and with Kaede is the best place for you, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kaede whispered. “We’ll make it work. But you have to promise not to do this again. I know it’s hard without mom, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>do this again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he whispered. “I promise I will not. On my wife’s name I will not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki didn’t have anything else to say. She was shocked and still resentful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you felt horrible doing it, then you shouldn’t have done it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She knew she would never forgive him, not even close. But maybe she could try to forget he existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede couldn’t stop shivering. It was the nervous kind of shivering that came with an overdose of excitement or anxiety. Or a mix of both. But with Maki at her side, she at least had the luxury of feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>steady.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her composure began to slip, however, when the driver pulled into the Amami’s estate, passing layer upon layer of snow crusted pines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki reached over and squeezed her hand, sparing her a small smile, mouthing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When the car pulled into the driveway, Kaede forced herself to be optimistic. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be. She didn’t want to think about falling into despair, especially so soon, before she even met the guy..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amami Rantaro and his father stood on the porch, looking quiet and serene, a calm she was sure was only presented to mask a greater anxiety. At Rantaro’s side, sticking out like a sore thumb, was a childlike little spite of existence. He glared daggers at Kaede which she pointedly ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro’s father and Master Akamatsu exchanged a clipped greeting, clearly as unnerved as she felt. Kaede tore her attention away from them to focus on Rantaro, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro returned the smile. “Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice eased Kaede somewhat, almost brotherly in nature. Yet she still felt the need to grab Maki’s hand, and was resolute when she realized she couldn’t. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratched the back of his head. “These circumstances are a whole mess, aren’t they.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are,” Kaede said softly. “But we’ll get through it, won’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Rantaro nodded to himself. “We will.” His gaze suddenly slid to Maki and he cocked his head curious. He glanced at his father before asking, “Do you want to come inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede nodded, glancing back at Maki who had her head down, hiding her neck with her hair. She couldn’t hide Kaede’s scent on her anymore than she could the scent of her heat. But they didn’t have any other choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro led them to a quaint seating area in the parlor fronted by crimson colored leather couches that practically swallowed her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy at Rantaro’s side sat down next to him, inching as close as possible without seeming too overt, but Kaede eyed him, understanding blooming in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about the informality, but I have to know,” Rantaro said. “Is she your mate?” His gaze slid to Maki again. The girl stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uhm, yes,” there wasn't any point in lying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh man! Now I don’t even get to be petty and maad,” the purple-haired boy crossed his arms, throwing on a bratty pouty look. “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro laughed. “I had hoped something like this would happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. You did?” Kaede asked, disbelieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, Ouma here is my mate,” Rantaro replied. “I know he doesn’t look like much-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s what he is. I didn’t quite know what to do with him when you showed up, but I suppose all our problems are solved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Maki hedged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t stop the engagement,” Rantaro said, he didn’t sound sad though. Just slightly elated, giddy, like a child. “But we can each have our respective mate. When our marriage comes to a head..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can deal with that when the time comes,” Kaede chirped. “Until then, let’s be friends! Ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro smiled knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t want to share,” Ouma muttered playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede rolled her eyes. “I would hug you, but I wouldn’t want to upset your guard dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t bite,” Rantaro said at the same time that Ouma said, “good choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede could only laugh, turning to Maki who’s eyes were so wide, so full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she looked like she was about to cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kaede mouthed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, gross,” Ouma called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. This could work out just fine. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>